


The Word Husband

by JCSimp



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: M/M, THIS IS SO SOFT IM GONNA CRY, in the words of my husband
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:53:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24486166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JCSimp/pseuds/JCSimp
Summary: An irritated Jackie is stressing over a project. Kasey asks Jackie what’s wrong but accidentally says the word ‘husband’. But, did Kasey really mean to say the word husband to Jackie?
Relationships: Jackie Cox/Kasey Spickard
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Word Husband

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to Jackie Minaj because we have been crying over this single phrase for days now. I love yall <3 I'm not the greatest writer sorry. I use female pronouns for Jackie because I didn't want to use her real name.

It was a typical Thursday night in New York City. It was tranquil at night now that everyone was in quarantine but, one resident in Hell’s Kitchen seems to be stressing over something. 

Jackie blew air out of her nose as she glued down sequins on the gown she was working on. Her partner, Kasey, noticed that Jackie was irritated at something. He looked up from his laptop and stopped working. “Babe, what’s wrong?” He asked, turning his head to her direction.

“Nothing, it’s fine baby.” Jackie answers while not looking at her partner. “No, there’s something clearly wrong. What is it?” Kasey pressed on. 

“Babe, I said I was fine. Just continue doing your work.” Jackie says with a bit of annoyance in her voice. “You know I’m not going be able to continue working when I know there’s something bothering you.” Kasey says. 

Jackie stays silent this time. “Okay, if you say that you’re fine then I guess you’re fine. I was just asking cause I’m worried about my husband-“ Before Kasey was able to finish his sentence he quickly covered his mouth.

Jackie drops her gown on the floor and finally looks at her flustered partner. “W-what did you say?” She stuttered. “Nothing!” Kasey responds blushing hard. Jackie laughs and turns red. “D-did you just call me your husband?” Jackie asks, now also flustered. 

“No! uh, I said-“ Kasey tries to explain himself but fails miserably. “Baby, I fully heard you say the word husband.” Jackie says looking at Kasey’s eyes. 

She gets up from her little station in the corner of their small apartment and makes her way to the couch where Kasey was seated. They sit in comfortable silence for a while. 

They were just looking at each other and blushing like they were teenagers. “Did-“ They say at the same time. They look at each other and laugh. 

“You go first” Kasey says while smiling at his partner. “Uh.. Did you mean to say husband?” Jackie says blushing even harder. “I uh don’t really know actually. It just kind of slipped out of mouth.” Kasey responds looking at Jackie. 

“But- uh, did you want me to mean it?” Kasey asks his beat red partner. Jackie smirks at Kasey then covers her face. “Well, maybe..?” Jackie says now in her Jackie voice.

Kasey also turns beat red and takes both of Jackie’s hands. Jackie looks up at her boyfriend. Kasey places a hand on Jackie’s cheek and caresses it. They lean in for a loving kiss. 

Jackie raps her hands around Kasey’s waist as she pulls him in closer. They stay like that for a few minutes before parting. They look at each other’s eyes lovingly.

“I- I think you know that one day, I do want to get married to you. I don’t really know when but I do. I really want to spend the rest of my life with you.” Kasey holds Jackie’s hand as he tells her. They both smile at each other. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you too.” Jackie puts her forehead on her partner. They stay in comfortable silence for a few minutes, smiling ear to ear.

“Now, are you finally ready to tell me what’s been bothering you?” Kasey finally interrupts the silence. Jackie stops smiling and her happy demeanor drops. She sighs. “Everything has just been so crazy lately and it’s getting really hard to do anything.” Jackie responds exhausted.

“Baby, then why didn’t you ask me to help you? Or why didn’t you tell me?” Kasey asks. “I didn’t want to worry you or bother you. You have your own work to do so-“ Before Jackie could finish her sentence, she gets interrupted by Kasey’s hand on her cheek. 

“Babe, I have been with you for 9 years now. Of course I’ll get worried about you when you’re not happy or I notice somethings wrong, it’s because I love you. Also, nothing will come between my love for you. If you need something I would always drop all my work for you because I love you so so much.” Kasey gives Jackie a reassuring smile and leans his forehead on hers again.

“I love you Kasey. So much.” Jackie smiles again and leans in to kiss her partner. Kasey smiles into the kiss and pulls Jackie closer. It was short but tender. 

“Hey, I have an idea.” Kasey says now making his partner look at him. “Let’s stop working for a while and watch a movie. Or just relax” Kasey says smiling. “I would love that actually.” Jackie smiles back.

“And about the husband thing…” Jackie starts. “Yea?” Kasey asks. “Is it alright if we make that our, I guess, pet name? Just until we actually get married.” Jackie suggests while slightly blushing. 

Kasey is beat red but he smiles. “In the words of my husband, I love it.” The both of them smile and start to get comfortable on the couch as Kasey puts on a movie and a blanket on the both of them.


End file.
